gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
He Said She Said
"This is (insert the first three celebrity wife's names), and her husband (insert the first three celebrity husband's names). And this is (insert the last celebrity wife's name), and her husband (insert the last celebrity husband's name). These four celebrity couples are here to play... He Said She Said! And now, here's the star of He Said She Said, Joe Garagiola!" He Said She Said was the original prototype of TattleTales where celebrity couples told about their lives together as well as some of their hobbies, their lifestyles, and maybe revealed some dirty little secrets. Gameplay Each team was given 100 points to begin the game (later they began with nothing). One member of each team – the men for the first half of the show, the women during the second half – were asked the questions, while the other member was taken to an off-stage room. Each could be seen and heard via a monitor that sat before each player; Garagiola communicated with them via an on-stage speaker phone. Garagiola read a statement (e.g., "How he/she shows affection"), and each player would have to raise his/her hand. The first three to raise their hands would say a one- or two-word answer, which Garagiola would ask them to explain. The answers would then be read one at a time over the phone, and the off-stage partner would have to ring in if he/she thought his/her partner had said it. If the first person to ring in was correct and related the same story, the couple won 25 points. If he/she was wrong, the couple lost 10 points; a couple would also lose 10 points if the partner buzzed in but the on-stage player did not give that answer, as did the team which originally gave the answer. Each of the three answers would be read in random order. On the pilot, three standard couples competed against a celebrity couple off-stage partner would have to not only ring in for the correct answer, but also relate the same explanation or story about the answer as the on-stage partner to get the points; otherwise they lost 10 points. The men and women switched positions after two questions. Four questions were played in each game and for the final question, only the first two people to raise their hands would get to answer. At the end of the game, the team(s) with the most points won a full week's stay at any Holiday Inn. On the pilot, the winning couple also won $250 and remaining couples would each win a $100 gift certificate redeemable at any Holiday Inn. Each celebrity couple played for a different couple in the audience. 2016 Proposed revival According to an article from TVNewsCheck.comSyndicators Busy With Shows For Fall Season(originally posted on September 30, 2015) Bill Carroll (senior vice president and director of Katz Television Group) said that he's heard that a revival was in the works for the Fall 2016 season, however, no distributor was made. He_Said,_She_Said_2016_rumor.PNG No_Distributor.PNG Trivia Unlike TattleTales, the series did not use real television monitors. Instead, the images for the offstage spouses were superimposed. Gallery HSSS Production Slate.jpg|Production Slate HSSS Ticket Plug.jpg|Ticket Plug Sponsor Holiday Inn hesaidinn.jpg Holiday_Inn_We're_Not_Finished.jpg Holiday In More Fun Coming.jpg We_Shall_Return_Buzzr_Era.jpg Trivia 265 episodes were produced. Studio NBC Studio 8H, New York City, New York References Music Pilot - Score Productions (recycled into a show called Fashion in Sewing) Main - Score Productions (recycled as the Who's Who cue on the syndicated What's My Line?) Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Celebrity Category:Matching Category:Syndicated shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1969 premieres Category:1970 endings Category:Romance Category:30 Minute Game Shows